Finding Yourself
by takeasquiz
Summary: "I, Riley Griffin, am 90 percent sure that I am gay, and am 100 percent sure that I have a crush on my co-worker, teammate, and fellow ranger, Chase Randall." Riley struggles to come to terms with who he is, and along the way, perhaps he will find something more when it comes to a certain ranger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge.**

I, Riley Griffin, am 90 percent sure that I am gay, and am 100 percent sure that I have a crush on my co-worker, teammate, and fellow ranger, Chase Randall.

It's as I told Chase, even though he wasn't listening to me at the time and apparently didn't hear a single word I had said; back home, a lot of people made assumptions about me, and most of them were wrong. My mom and my older brother, Matt, would say seemingly innocuous comments such as, "When are you going to get yourself a girlfriend?" Or, "Surely some girl has caught your eye by now." The thing is while I may connect with females more _emotionally_ , I am attracted to guys more _physically_.

I know what you might be thinking; perhaps I am simply bi, or maybe I am just curious. I highly doubt that is the case. Just because I said that I am attracted to guys more physically, doesn't mean that I find girls unattractive. That is not true at all. I am not blind. I know when a girl is gorgeous or beautiful. It doesn't mean I want to be with them though…not that I want to be with guys. Or maybe I do. I don't know. I _think_ I do.

So if I'm gay, then why don't I come out of the closet? See? That's the thing. I'm not 100% sure that I _am_ gay. I don't want to say that I am one thing when, in reality, it turns out that I am not. Besides, even though as a society, we have made great strides on the homosexuality front, we are still nowhere near the point where it is socially and universally acceptable. Quite frankly, that is enough to scare me into sticking with the status quo. You know how that saying goes; it's better to be safe than sorry. I rather lie to people and have them like me than tell the truth and have them hate me.

I think that is my biggest fear; I would lose my friends and family. My friends would no longer want to be friends with me. My family would disown me and want to have nothing to do with me. I don't know if my heart could withstand that. I'm not sure I _want_ to know either. If I know my mother and brother like I think I do, then they are more…conservative…than liberal. There would therefore be no way they would be okay with me being gay.

I've never been in a relationship before. I've never even been on a date before. I don't want to go out with someone and have them be a guinea pig of sorts just so I can get an idea of what works for me. That would hardly be fair to them, and I would feel bad. That being said, having never been in a relationship before, I don't know what I'm looking for. Even so, I don't want to be in a relationship just to experiment; to check that off my list of things that I still need to or would like to do. When I'm in a relationship, I want it to be meaningful. I want it to be lasting. I want it to be my one and only.

So what makes me so certain that I have a crush on Chase? Where do I even begin? Okay. I guess first of all, there's his accent. I am a sucker for accents. I don't know, but there is something melodious and captivating about accents, and Chase has a Kiwi one. I could probably listen to Chase talk all day, and not get the slightest bit sick of hearing his voice. I know it sounds corny, but it really was love at first sight. Not to be shallow or anything, but if I were gay, Chase is a good looking guy. Frankly, it's what made me join up with the rangers in the first place. I saw that Chase already was the black power ranger. Being a ranger would mean I would get the opportunity to work closer with him; to get to know him, and I honestly couldn't pass that up. I would be a fool to.

They say there is a thin line between love and hate. Whether it's love or hate, both are extreme emotions. Feeling either extreme is better than feeling nothing at all. In all honesty, no one gets under my skin the way that Chase does. Being as disciplined and as focused as I am, it takes a lot to throw me off my game, but back when Chase and I had different philosophies about training and what it meant to be a ranger, Chase did precisely that. And, well, if I can _hate_ Chase as much as I do sometimes, then maybe…

Like I told Chase, I love to analyze things. It's kind of a double-edged sword though. Analyzing things is all well and good, but it can easily lead to me being a bit…neurotic, and that has more of a negative connotation. I've been known to think about things so much that perhaps I _over think_ things. I guess it's like Chase said, sometimes, it really is that simple.

After we had defeated Cavity, and Chase caught me off guard by showing up at the track to join me for a run, I nearly came out to him then and there. I'm kind of glad that he didn't hear all that I said though, just as I am equally glad that I didn't come out. The last thing I would want is to lose Chase's friendship; for things to become awkward between us.

Besides, there's also the fact that Chase is a huge flirt. More to the point, he is easily distracted by girls. This obviously doesn't bode well for me. Maybe it is just wishful thinking on my part, but I have a couple of theories about that though. Theory number one, Chase is bi. This seems like a simple enough fix, and hardly far-fetched. I mean I don't know Chase's sexuality, and it's not like I've ever come right out and flat out asked him. However, _if_ he is bi, then there is still hope for him and me yet. Theory number two, Chase is trying to overcompensate for his sexuality by appearing to be the exact opposite of what he _really_ is. Think about it. Would you suspect someone who flirts with girls as much as Chase does to be gay himself? And really, for someone who is such a huge flirt, Chase has never been in a relationship, much less a date, as long as I've known him, so he may be a flirt, but where girls are concerned, not a very successful one.

I remember Chase saying that once we found all the Energems, he was thinking he would go visit his mom in New Zealand. I recall feeling a bit…disheartened by that. It was a painful reminder that he isn't even from the states. I know it's selfish of me, but I don't like that idea one bit. Even though I've only known Chase for a few months, I have gotten used to seeing him on a daily basis, so the idea of suddenly not being able to…I don't know; it doesn't sit well with me.

I guess you could say that is one reason why Chase and I would never work out; the whole long-distance thing. Not that I'm some relationship expert, but from my understanding, most relationships don't survive the whole long-distance thing. Even though the ranch I call home isn't far from Amber Beach, New Zealand _is_. It's literally thousands of miles away. It's in an entirely different country!

Another reason, though admittedly not _as_ important, Chase and I would never work out, is there is an age difference. Granted, since we've both bonded to our respective Energems, we will never age, so the age thing is kind of a moot point. Anyways, it's not like it's that huge of an age difference anyways. I'm sixteen, soon to be seventeen years old. He's eighteen years old. Huh. I guess even though my birthday is coming up, I won't ever _really_ be seventeen years old on account of the whole not aging thing…

Then there's the fact that we're practically polar opposites. I mean, but I guess opposites attract, right? He's the ying to my yang. Whereas some people might argue that I am wound too tightly, Chase is carefree. Whereas I struggle with self-confidence, Chase practically oozes confidence. Even when it comes to our weapon of choice, I prefer a sword while he prefers a blaster. I pride myself on my ability to focus and concentrate while Chase sometimes has difficulties focusing and concentrating.

Still, I can't help but remember something Keeper had said to me. Maybe Chase and I aren't as different as I think we are. Did he mean that we both were fighting for the same things? Or was Keeper trying to imply something? Did he know something about Chase that I didn't know? Maybe something that even Chase himself doesn't know? Or am I just reading too much into it? Maybe it's just a classic case of me hearing what I want to hear, but maybe Keeper meant that Chase and I…play for the same team…if you catch my drift.

To be perfectly honest, I felt kind of _jealous_ when Chase won those N-Zed Boys concert tickets for Shelby. Logically, I know he did it to make up for teasing her so much for liking the New Zealand boy band in the first place. But was there more to it than that? Was there another reason Chase had won those tickets for Shelby? Did he have a crush on her like I have a crush on him? It doesn't make sense though! I thought Shelby and Tyler liked each other! When Shelby got Tyler's dad's bracelet back, Chase and I exchanged a knowing look. Since then though, nothing really has amounted to anything between Shelby and Tyler. As far as I know, they haven't even really been out on a date. And now this whole thing with Chase and the concert tickets.

See? That's another reason I don't dare tell Chase how I feel about him. Out of fear that he won't reciprocate my feelings. What if the reason he flirts so much with girls is because he is completely heterosexual? Me telling him I have a crush on him would just be me making a fool out of myself because he obviously wouldn't like me back. I mean if that's even in the realm of possibilities, then maybe I shouldn't have loose lips.

Yet there are times where I swear he is giving me every indication to the contrary. Just little things like putting a hand on my shoulder that, on their own may not mean much, but cumulatively might just mean something. I feel like out of everyone on the team, rangers at least, Chase is the closest to Koda and, even though it may just be wishful thinking on my part, me. I mean even going back to when Chase and I had a heart-to-heart at the track that again, he never ended up hearing, the way he put his hand on my shoulder and kind of took a half-step towards me. I put both of my hands on his shoulders and we kind of gazed at each other. And we were so close too. I could've sworn that he was flirting with _me_ then!

I don't know. I feel like I am talking in circles. I think in society, there is a certain pressure for guys to be with girls and girls to be with guys. It's the norm. Despite gay marriage being legalized now, many still believe that a man should marry a woman; that there's a reason why male anatomy differs from female anatomy; that there's a reason why a baby can only be produced by a man and a woman. And one is naïve to think that just because gay marriage is legal that homophobia doesn't exist anymore. It does. Perhaps even now more than ever.

It's ironic, isn't it? The scariest thing to me isn't Sledge, Fury, or any evil monster. It's coming out of the closet. It's coming to terms with the fact that I might not be just like every other straight person out there even though I _want_ to be. After all, I don't think anyone _wants_ to be different; at least not like _this_. Because let's face it; being gay is the equivalent of painting a nice big bulls eye on your back, and who _wants_ to do that?

I don't think being gay is something you _choose_. You don't just wake up one day and say, "I think today I'll like people of the same sex!" Rather, I think it's something deep down you know you are, but instead of accepting it, you _choose_ to be in denial about it until you get to a point where you are sick of living your life in denial; where you are sick of living a lie.

So really, that 10% of me that is uncertain of my sexuality is the part of me in denial; the part of me that firmly believes, desperately hopes, that I am normal even though all the evidence suggests otherwise.

For now, I'll continue to live my life in denial, thank you very much. Who knows? Maybe some day I'll work up the courage to come out to Chase and tell him how I really feel about him. Unrequited love sucks, but I much rather have a platonic relationship with Chase than have no relationship with him at all because now that I have met Chase, now that I know him, I don't think I can live my life without him, and that is one theory I do not want to put to the test.

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge.**

A common misconception about gay guys is that they want to jump the bones of every guy they come across. That couldn't be further from the truth. Just as straight guys are only attracted to certain females, just as straight females are only attracted to certain males, gay guys are only attracted to certain males. So I guess you could say that I'm not _boy_ crazy, I'm _Chase_ crazy.

"Hi, honey! How are things going?" my mom asked on the phone.

This had been the longest I had ever been away from home. This had been the longest I have every been away from my mother, brother, and Rubik. When I really think about it, the only time I had ever really left the ranch before was to go into town when we needed groceries or to go shopping. Basically, when we needed something the ranch couldn't provide for us. But even then, it was usually me and my mom or me and Matt. Sometimes, even all three of us.

Since I could no longer see my family on a daily basis, I settled for calling them every day. It had become part of my daily routine. I found that it helped with my homesickness. Sure my life was in Amber Beach now, but my _home_ will always be the ranch.

"Things are good. Things are good," I answered.

I had to choose my words carefully. As per the instructions I was given, I wasn't allowed to let my family know about me being a power ranger. For all my mom and brother knew, I worked at the dino museum in Amber Beach. While that wasn't a lie, it also wasn't the _entire_ truth.

"Are there any cute girls there? Maybe you can bring her with you when you come home," my mom said.

It was a good thing we weren't doing face time right now because I rolled my eyes at my mother. Knowing that she couldn't see me was kind of the reason I did it in the first place. She couldn't scold me for doing something she couldn't even see. I also kind of inwardly cringed when my mom said _girls_. If only she knew…

"There's definitely someone here who has caught my eye," I replied about as honestly as I could muster.

"Really? What's her name?" my mom asked, the excitement evident in her voice.

Well, you see, Mom, it's not a _her_. It's a _him_. _His_ name is Chase.

"How's Rubik?" I asked, desperate to change the subject. Just in time too. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up merely _thinking_ about my crush.

"He's doing about as well as can be expected. He misses you, of course," my mom answered, apparently not picking up on my change of subject. Or if she noticed, she didn't press the issue. That's one thing I liked about my mom; she doesn't push.

I suddenly felt my pulse quicken. Something inside me told me to look up, and so I did. I noticed Chase on his skateboard, skating over to my location. I could feel the butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"I have to go, Mom. I'll talk to you later. I love you," I said.

"Oh. Okay, honey. I love you too," she responded before ending the call.

Now that I was no longer distracted by my mother, I could give Chase my complete attention. As I looked him up and down, as discreetly as possible mind you, I frowned ever so slightly. For someone in love with himself as much as Chase is, he doesn't really show off his body. I swear the most skin he's ever shown since I've known him is his forearms and a glimpse of the lower part of his biceps. He always seems to be wearing skinny jeans. Not that I'm complaining. I mean, at least I get to see his butt. Does that sound creepy? I just kind of wish I knew what he was hiding under his _loose_ t-shirts that he always seemed to wear. While I was on the subject of wishing, I wished he would wear tighter, more form-fitting t-shirts instead. Maybe then, I could see the contours of his pecs. And I just reached creepy territory again, didn't I?

"Hello, mate," Chase greeted. Mate. If only.

Oh, right. Chase said something to me. I probably should answer before he realizes I'm staring at him. Oh great! Am I _still_ staring at him?

"What brings you by? Not that I'm not happy to see you," I said. _Did my voice just crack_?

Chase had this…smirk…on his face. I don't know if it was a knowing smirk or not. I was still trying to decide. Did he hear my voice crack too? If so, how embarrassing! Chase had a great smile. Why can't I stop sounding creepy today?

"Well, you know what they say; if at first you don't succeed, try, try again. This is me trying this again, yeah? The last time I tried to join you for a run, the others kind of ended up tagging along too. I kind of wanted it to just be you and me," Chase answered.

"Y-you d-did?" I stammered. And what was with my voice getting high pitched again? I tried to subtly clear my throat. I highly doubt I was very successful though.

Chase snickered. Great! Now he was laughing at me. Although, in his defense, I kind of _deserve_ to be laughed at right about now. I probably sounded like a stammering idiot who is still going through puberty to him. Wait a second. Why am I defending _him_? Shouldn't I be defending _me_ instead?

I saw that Chase was doing everything he could to avoid making eye contact with me. It was my turn to snicker. Was he the one embarrassed now? He _was_ a bit…forward…just now. Not that I minded, of course!

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question," I responded. Even though in my case, I'm sure I already knew the answer.

Chase cleared his throat.

"So, are we going to go running or not?" Chase inquired. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had a knack for changing the subject.

"You mean you aren't going to ride your board?" I teased.

"That would hardly be fair to you. If I did that, I would beat you for sure."

"Is that so?"

"You bet, mate. It's a proven fact that one can skate faster than one can run."

"But that's a moot point because you're not going to skate, so _I_ will be the one beating _you_."

"How do you know? You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

"Because I do this every day! When's the last time you've even went for a run?"

Come to think of it, Chase was the only ranger I bantered with like this. But at least this banter had a lighter mood. That wasn't always the case. I knew I was just teasing Chase; trying to get a rise out of him, and unless I was completely reading this wrong, he was just playing along too.

"Well, unlike you, I don't have to do things every day to be good at them. I'm just _that_ good," Chase remarked, winking at me. Did I get that right? Did he just wink at me? Calm down, Riley! Calm down! Breathe.

The two of us took our starting positions side by side on the track. Meanwhile, I was trying to slow my breathing down. I really wished I wasn't so nervous around Chase. I couldn't help but wonder if Chase was picking up on my nervousness. One could argue that Chase was _flirting_ with me right now. Did he realize that was what he was doing? If so, he really shouldn't toy with my emotions like that.

"On your mark. Get set," Chase started to say.

"Go!" I exclaimed, taking off before Chase could.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw even though I had a jump start, Chase was able to catch up to me in no time at all. In some ways, it really wasn't all that surprising. Chase _was_ taller than me, so he had longer strides.

I found myself facing a dilemma of sorts. On the one hand, I could satisfy my competitive nature, and make sure I beat Chase. Besides, if he beat me, he wouldn't let me hear the end of it for days. And frankly, his ego was already big enough as it was; it didn't need to get any bigger. On the flip side, my hormones were telling me that if I were to let Chase win, I could watch him. Who knows? I might not get another opportunity like this anytime soon….and here I go again with the creepiness…

Apparently, while I was busy arguing with myself, Chase took advantage of my distraction to take the lead. So much for my dilemma. It was ironic though. This course of action had been the one I was leaning towards anyways, for entirely selfish reasons.

Chase had been right; I really did have no idea what he was capable of. Honestly, I know he's a skater and all, but he doesn't exactly strike me as the athletic type. Not that he was out of shape. Far from it. He had the kind of body I was attracted to; fit and muscular, but not to the point of looking like you're on steroids.

Maybe I had underestimated Chase. Being a skater, in order to do some of the tricks, he had to be fairly skilled at getting his body to move precisely the way he wanted. I may be content with letting Chase win, but that being said, I didn't want him to obliterate me, so I picked up the pace.

I ended up surging past him with my sudden burst of speed, but Chase was not about to be outdone. He went into a different gear too, and reclaimed the lead. I don't know when or rather _why_ the switch in me was flipped, but suddenly, this became a competition after all. I knew if Chase won, he wouldn't let me hear the end of it, so the solution was simple; I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of winning. Not if I had anything to say about it.

Soon we were neck and neck. I came to the realization that we never specified how many laps we were going to run. Sure, we were racing, but we never said how _long_ the race was supposed to be. So, did this just become a test of endurance then? If that was the case, I was certain I had more stamina than Chase. I would just keep going until he tired out, and I won.

We completed lap after lap around the track. I glanced over at Chase and saw beads of sweat roll down his face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his forearms glisten with sweat as well. I could feel my muscles start to ache. It was one thing to run around the track by yourself. It was something entirely different to _race_ someone. However, I took comfort in the fact that if my muscles were starting to protest, then Chase's had to be too. It would only be a matter of time before I outlasted Chase. After all, he couldn't keep going at this pace _forever_ , right?

I was sweating too. It was impossible to race someone this hard and not get sweaty. I blinked my eyes repeatedly after some sweat got into them. I couldn't risk using my arm to wipe the sweat away. That would just give Chase an opportunity to pass me. I couldn't let him do that. Mind over matter, Riley. Mind over matter. Sweat burning my eyes didn't bother me. It didn't bother me at all.

I honestly don't remember who outlasted whom. I just remember both of us collapsing to the ground out of exhaustion. I guess we'll call this one a draw. Wanting to push myself even further, I started doing push ups. I looked over and saw Chase look at me quizzically..

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked, while continuing to do push ups.

"Whoa! I said I'd join you for a run. I said _nothing_ about attending your boot camp, drill sergeant," Chase replied. "I think I'm going to hit the shower. I'll see you later, mate."

Chase saying that he was going to take a shower certainly got my attention. To say that I didn't want to follow him to…enjoy the view…would be a lie. As much as I enjoyed Chase's companionship, I didn't wish to push my luck. Besides, if things went my way, I don't doubt that I'd get plenty of other opportunities to see Chase's body that doesn't involve me creeping on him.

See? What kind of _straight_ guy has thoughts like this about one of his guy friends? That's why I'm pretty sure I'm gay. And I don't have these kinds of thoughts about Ivan, Tyler, or Koda. It's like I said before; gay guys aren't attracted to _all_ guys.

At any rate, I was definitely impressed by Chase. I certainly didn't expect that he would be able to keep up with me like he did. He was just full of surprises. The fact that he was even up this early in the morning was surprise enough. I know how he likes to sleep in, sometimes sleeping through his alarm.

That begs the question: what _was_ Chase doing up this early? Was there more to him going for a run with me? More than meets the eye? He _did_ say that he wanted it to just be me and him. Ugh! Chase frustrates me! He's so confusing! Everything, and I mean _everything_ about this morning screams he is interested in me too. But then, watch. Later today, he'll go back to flirting with girls.

 _Maybe you and Chase aren't as different as you think_.

Why would Chase behave completely different when he is alone with me like he was this morning than when he is in public? Unless…does Chase _know_ that I'm gay? He winked at me. He wanted it to just be me and him at the track. I guess I kind of always assumed that Chase was straight; that I was crushing on a straight guy, but what if Chase wasn't _straight_? I sighed longingly.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge.**

I wanted, no I _needed_ to know more about Chase if for nothing else but peace of mind. Now one might think the direct approach would be the best route, but I could hardly just go up to Chase and ask him a bunch of personal questions without making him suspicious of why I was asking said questions. No, the best route would be to ask those who have known Chase the longest said questions.

"Me. No. Understand," Koda replied, eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Has Chase ever had a girlfriend since you've known him?" I repeated, trying to remain calm. In retrospect, maybe starting with Koda wasn't the brightest idea.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

"Like Shelby?"

"Yes, like…wait, what?"

It was like my worst fear come true; I had a sneaking suspicion that there was something going on between Chase and Shelby. He would flirt with her. He got those concert tickets for her. If that was the case, the one good thing I could take from this all was that it was better that I know now before I got too attached.

"Only. Friends that. Are girls. Shelby. Miss Morgan," Koda said.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I guess that cleared that up. Unless…Chase was dating Shelby _and_ Miss Morgan. No, that couldn't be it!

"No, Koda. I mean has Chase ever dated any girls?" I inquired.

"No. Chase. Always. Been. Single," Koda answered.

That also meant that Chase hasn't dated any guys either as long as Koda has known him. Koda, Keeper, and Kendall were the ones who have known Chase the longest after all. That too was a relief.

"Why Riley…ask…questions…about…Chase?" Koda asked.

"I…never mind. Thanks, Koda!" I said, before getting the heck out of dodge.

XXXXX

"Riley, what's on your mind?" Keeper asked.

One thing about Keeper was that he could read me well. _Really_ well. I could hardly keep anything from him. Sometimes I wondered if Keeper had some sort of telepathy. It certainly would explain a lot.

"I was just wondering about Chase," I answered honestly.

"Oh? What about?" Keeper asked.

Chase had been the first power ranger, and there was no denying the bond between Keeper and Chase. Keeper seemed particularly fond of Chase, and Chase, well, it was almost like Keeper was a father figure to him.

"Can you tell me about Chase's family? I know his mom, and little sister, Chloe, are in New Zealand, but he doesn't talk about them much; only occasionally. And how come Chase never talks about his father?" I asked.

"Just because Chase doesn't talk much about his family doesn't mean he misses them any less. To be fair, you don't talk much about your family to the other rangers either. As for Chase's father, I don't know. Like you said, Chase never talks about him. Maybe it's just Chase, his mom, and his sister," Keeper responded.

If what Keeper said was true, and it really was just Chase, his mom, and his sister, what exactly did that mean? Were Chase's parents divorced? Separated? Or maybe Chase's father had passed away. One reason why I felt so connected to Chase was that we had that common ground; we both were brothers. Granted, he had a younger sister and I had an older brother. Even so, we both had a family unit that we missed dearly. Tyler only spoke of his father. Shelby never talked about her family. Koda was a caveman, so any family members of his were long since gone. Ivan too would not have any family living.

"Why don't you ask Chase about his family? About his father?" Keeper asked.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that!" I answered frankly.

"And why not?"

That was a loaded question, wasn't it?

"I guess it would be unfair of me to ask about _his_ family when he doesn't pry about _mine_ ," I replied.

"Is that all?" Keeper asked.

See? There was that telepathy thing again! How _did_ Keeper do that?

"I don't know what you mean," I said, trying extra hard to keep my voice steady.

"Yet your heart skipped a beat before you answered," Keeper pointed out.

Telepathy _and_ heart monitor? How was that at all fair?

"Riley, do you remember when I told you that perhaps you and Chase aren't as different as you think?" Keeper asked of me.

"Yeah. Why?" I answered.

"No reason. I just merely asked if you remembered."

Keeper vanished into thin air. I took that as indication that our conversation was over. Just when I was starting to get somewhere too! Keeper left me wondering though. He brought up me and Chase being the same. Did that mean what I thought it meant? There had to be a reason Keeper brought that up again. Keeper doesn't do things just to do them. There's always some sort of lesson he's trying to teach; some wisdom he's trying to impart.

XXXXX

"Miss Morgan, I know Chase is a huge flirt, but does it ever work?" I inquired.

Kendall laughed heartily. I wasn't exactly sure what to make of that.

"You're joking, right? Chase may be a flirt, but he's struck out more times than I can count!" Kendall answered.

"Has he ever… _not_ struck out though?" I questioned.

"It doesn't happen much, but on the rare occasions when he doesn't strike out, it never has amounted to anything. I've never seen Chase go on a second date. Let me just put it that way," Miss Morgan responded.

Again, I wasn't quite sure what to make of that. Did that mean that Chase was incapable of being in a serious relationship? Or did it just mean that Chase has yet to find the right one?

"Chase has only ever gone out with girls though, right?" I asked.

"Have you _met_ Chase?" Kendall responded, incredulously.

I might as well have been punched in the gut. I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. First, Koda had told me that Chase had been single as long as he'd known him. Then, Keeper reminded me that Chase and I aren't so different. Only to have Miss Morgan…I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I mean Chase certainly gives off the appearance of being girl crazy. That's probably what he is then.

"Wait a second. Why are you asking me all these questions?" Miss Morgan asked.

"No reason!" I said quickly, perhaps _too_ quickly.

I could practically see the light bulb go off in Kendall's head. I inwardly groaned. Here it came in three, two, one.

"Do you _like_ Chase?" Kendall inquired.

"Me? Like Chase? He wishes!" I said, not even sure what garbage just spewed out of my mouth.

"Of course! How did I not see this sooner?"

Kendall paced back and forth in front of me. She seemed to be deep in thought. I wasn't sure if I had permission to leave or if I should stay. Not that I _wanted_ to stay, but she _was_ my mentor. Leaving so abruptly would surely result in some sort of consequence.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean how did you not see this sooner? Was it _that_ obvious?" I asked.

"Let me just put it this way. It's clear which ranger _you_ are closest to. When you and Chase were fighting, I had never seen you get so angry before. For that matter, I had never seen Chase get so angry either. Which, now that I know you like him, it makes perfect sense," Kendall stated.

Hold the phone. Kendall just said that she had never seen Chase get so angry before. Had he been angry for the same reason I had been angry?

"Am I an idiot or what?" I asked. "Liking someone who probably doesn't feel the same way about me."

Wait a second. Did I just say out loud for the first time that I liked Chase? Sure, I've had that thought swirling around in my head for quite some time now, but to hear me say those words…

"So go talk to him and find out," Kendall said I'm sure what was meant to be encouragingly.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way though? I'll just be making an even bigger fool of myself," I said.

"Riley, the shortest distance between two points is a straight line. So why are you taking the longest way?"

I honestly didn't have an answer for Miss Morgan. I knew I was only delaying the inevitable. Eventually, at some point, I was going to have this conversation with Chase himself. I guess it was like Miss Morgan said; the ranger I was closest to was Chase. What if me telling Chase I liked him ruined everything? Shelby, Tyler, Koda, and Ivan were my teammates yeah, but I was nowhere near as close to any of them as I was to Chase.

"Even if Chase doesn't feel the same way about you, this is Chase we're talking about here. You're not going to lose him. To be perfectly blunt, I think what frightens you most isn't if Chase _doesn't_ like you; it's if he _does_. Liking someone, having a crush on them, is one thing, but being in a relationship is something different entirely," Kendall said.

I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Aren't we overlooking something though? Something major. Chase is girl crazy! So, you see? It doesn't matter if I like Chase or not!" I exclaimed.

"Yet you continue to come up with reasons _not_ to ask Chase. You're kind of proving my point for me here, Riley," Kendall commented.

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know! Believe me. I've considered it. I've considered the possibility that Chase is bi. I've considered the possibility that Chase's girl craziness is all some sort of elaborate ruse."

"Have you considered the possibility that you and Chase could…work?"

I firmly pressed my lips together. I folded my arms over my chest.

"Look Riley, you never know until you try. But if you're perfectly content with not ever knowing, then keep doing what you're doing," Kendall said.

"I see what you're trying to do here, Miss Morgan, and it's not going to work. This whole reverse psychology thing," I remarked.

"What reverse psychology thing?"

"You yourself said that Chase has been on dates with girls. Sure, it may never have amounted to anything, but the fact that he's dated girls tells me all I need to know. After all, you never said he's dated guys before. At least if you had, that would give me some semblance of hope."

"What did you aim to accomplish by asking me all these questions about Chase? Do you want me to ask Chase _for_ you?"

"No!"

"Oh right, because you don't want to ask Chase at all!"

"It's easy for you to say! You keep everyone at arm's length. Were you in my position, and things didn't go your way, oh well, everyone's kept at arm's length anyway, so no harm, no foul!"

I didn't particularly like the way this conversation with Miss Morgan was going, but she was essentially calling me a coward, and I was no coward. She may be my boss, but that doesn't mean she's always right. She still didn't seem to understand where I was coming from.

"Oh, so now I don't care about any of you?! Is that it?" Kendall asked, livid.

"That's not what I meant, Miss Morgan," I said, speaking softer.

"Riley, normally I wouldn't allow any of my employees to talk to me in the manner you are, but I'll let it slide this one time. Just don't let it happen again. Ask Chase. Or don't. It's your decision. I know you're scared you might lose him, but there's just as likely a chance that you'll get everything you've always wanted."

XXXXX

I was taking a walk to help clear my head. Kendall wasn't right, was she? Was I more afraid that Chase would say yes than I was that he would say no? That was ridiculous! It had to be ridiculous, right? It wasn't that I didn't want to ask Chase. There were times, for better or worse, that I just wanted to _know_.

I wasn't going to lie. I found it sort of disconcerting that Miss Morgan wasn't affected by me being gay. What did that say about me if she wasn't the least bit surprised? Did others assume I was gay too then? Did _Chase_ assume I was gay too?

I hated to admit it, but she was right about one thing. I kept coming up with reasons not to ask Chase because I never really considered the possibility that Chase might return my feelings. Just thinking about as Miss Morgan put it, getting what I always wanted, caused my heart to flutter in my chest. I could hardly keep a smile from forming on my face.

For the first time in a long time, I felt optimistic about all this. I know my mom would approve of Chase. I didn't doubt that Rubik would like Chase. Anyone who plays with Rubik and pays attention to him, Rubik likes. As for my big brother, Matt, I don't know, maybe Chase and Matt could connect because they are both big brothers? It might be a stretch, but it's possible, right? Am I really thinking about my family meeting Chase? What does that say?

I heard a familiar sound approaching; the sound of Chase's skateboard. Did he follow me here? Not that I minded if he _did_ follow me here. I was suddenly filled with nervous energy. I wondered what Chase was doing here. Then I had a thought. Right when I had the thought, Chase confirmed it.

"So I hear you've been asking questions about me," Chase said.

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Charge.**

I was in full out panic mode right about now. Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!

"W-what? W-who w-was asking q-questions? I w-wasn't asking q-questions!" I stammered like an idiot.

Chase laughed. Even the sound of his laugh was melodic. It wasn't fair! I could feel my cheeks start to heat up, and I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if I was blushing right now.

"You _do_ realize that if you want to know more about me, you can just ask me, yeah?" Chase commented.

Breathe, Riley. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. That's it.

"W-who t-told y-you I w-was asking q-questions?" I stuttered. So much for not stuttering!

"Hmm, let's see. Koda, Keeper, and Miss Morgan," Chase answered.

Those traitors ratted me out. Apparently, when I speak in confidence, it doesn't stay in confidence. Or maybe Chase just had a way of getting the truth out of people. Come to think of it, I wouldn't put it past him.

"I g-guess I j-just d-didn't know h-how y-you'd r-react if I asked y-you p-personal q-questions," I replied. Okay, Riley. Just stop talking. You're not helping anymore.

"Personal questions, eh? Well, go on then. Ask me, mate," Chase responded.

Does he _enjoy_ hearing me sound like a fool when I talk? I mean why else would he make me talk further when I've done such a bang up job so far of it?

Well, if I was going to have to talk, I needed to calm my nerves first. I squeezed my eyes shut, and counted to ten all the while taking deep breaths. Upon finishing, I slowly opened my eyes. I refused to make eye contact with Chase. I didn't even want to know what he was thinking about my strange behavior.

Just talk slower, Riley. Maybe then you won't stutter. "So how many relationships have you been in?" I asked.

I braced myself for some astronomically high number. Why of all questions did I decide to ask him this particular question first? I'd be surprised if Chase even kept track of such a large figure.

"Oh geez. Give me a moment. It might take me awhile to count them all," Chase remarked. I inwardly groaned. "None. I've never been in a relationship before."

Did I just hear that right? But how was that even possible? This was Chase freaking Randall we were talking about here! He's the biggest flirt I know! Surely that had to yield _some_ results at least _some_ of the time! Of all the answers I had been anticipating, this had not been one of them.

"Not what you expected, yeah?" Chase inquired.

That was the biggest understatement of the year.

"Oh well. Their loss, eh?" Chase commented.

I marveled at Chase. He wasn't the least bit ashamed by this. I know if I were in his shoes, I wouldn't be particularly proud of never having been in a relationship before.

"Oh don't get me wrong. I've been on dates before. But seeing how I've never went on a _second_ date with anyone, I could hardly call them _relationships_ ," Chase explained.

Then I just had a horrible thought. What if Chase was one of those guys who wasn't capable of being in a serious relationship. What if Chase _liked_ playing the field? Would I really want to be with someone like that? Another idea came to me. On the flipside, what if Chase just hadn't found the right one yet?

"Have you ever dated guys before?" I questioned. Real subtle, Riley. Real subtle. "I mean what if, hypothetically of course, a guy were to ask you out?"

"Are you asking me out, Riley Griffin?" Chase replied, smirking.

"Yes. No! Maybe. Just answer the question!"

I felt Chase's fingers cup my chin as he gently tilted my head up to look at him. I'm not sure, but I think I kind of leaned into his touch. You know that corny saying that when two people touch, there are sparks between them? Well, suddenly I was very much a believer.

"Well, hypothetically, it would depend on the guy. But as to what I think you really want to know, the heart wants what it wants, yeah? Love is love. It doesn't matter if it's between a guy and a girl, two girls, or two guys," Chase said, winking at me.

And now I could feel my heart pounding in my head. Was Chase saying what I think he was saying? What was with that wink? Did he really just wink at me? How has he never been in a relationship before?

I really shouldn't be surprised that Chase would feel that way. Out of all the other rangers, Chase was the one most likely to have that kind of attitude. It fits his go-with-the-flow nature after all. Although it did leave me wondering. If Chase was so open to dating a guy, then how come I've never seen him date a guy before? How come he flirts so much with girls?

"You still didn't answer my other question. Have you dated a guy before?" I repeated.

"I can't say that I have. Not that I wouldn't if the opportunity presented itself," Chase answered.

"So what are you, bi then?"

"I guess if you needed to label me, that would work."

Okay, so Chase was bi. I could work with that. I admired Chase's bravery. Not the slightest bit of hesitation when he admitted to me that he was bi. I couldn't just go up to someone and tell them I was gay. Of course, I don't know whether or not Chase has told anyone else that he was bi. Maybe I was the first person he had told.

"Hey Chase, how come you never talk about your father?" I asked.

I frowned when Chase turned so that his back was to me. I couldn't even read the expression on his face if I wanted to when I asked him that question. To be quite honest, I wasn't even sure if he was going to walk away from me outright. Smooth, Riley. Real smooth.

"I much rather not, yeah?" Chase said with a note of finality.

However, being the idiot that I was, I couldn't leave well enough alone. I knew curiosity killed the cat, but that didn't stop me from being curious. And apparently my curious side has full control over what comes out of my mouth too.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Riley, please. _Stop_ ," Chase urged.

There was something there in Chase's voice that I couldn't quite put my finger on. One thing was for certain; the usual confidence that he speaks with wasn't there at all.

"I'm just trying to get to know you better, Chase. Is that so bad?" I responded.

"Why did you have to ask me about… _this_ …though?" Chase replied.

"What's with all these walls all of a sudden? What aren't you telling me?"

"Riley, I'll ask you one more time. _Please_ drop it."

"You know, Chase, I used to find this whole mysterious side of you attractive. Now, however, I just find it annoying."

I could've sworn I heard Chase mutter something in response, but I didn't quite catch what it was. It was so bizarre. For the most part, Chase was an open book. _Anyone_ could get a good read on him. You could pretty much tell what he was thinking. Except when it came to this for some reason. This was uncharted territory. I just wanted him to talk to me about it. Who knows? Maybe talking to me about it would help. That's all I was really trying to do here.

"Look Chase. We're a team. How can we trust each other if you keep things from me?" I asked.

"Oh, so now I'm untrustworthy?" Chase asked, incredulously. "I've never heard you talk about _your_ dad, yet you don't see me forcing _you_ to talk about it!"

"No one's forcing anyone to do anything."

"You could have fooled me!"

"What's your problem, huh?"

I hated to admit it, but Chase did bring up a good point. I never talked about my dad, and unlike me, Chase didn't press the issue. I did feel a bit guilty about that. Most of me was just worked up though. Once again, Chase had managed to get under my skin like no one else could.

Chase spun on his heels to glare at me. There was clearly rage in his eyes, but there was more than that. His eyes seemed to be welling up with tears. It was anyone's guess what he would do first; yell or cry.

"Fine! Do you want to know why I don't talk about my dear old dad? Is that what you want, Riley? It's because he's not a good man! Why isn't he a good man, you ask? Because he beat me and my mom! He's rotting in prison serving a ten year sentence after my mom and I testified against him in court. It got to a point where enough was enough. My mom divorced him, and together, we put him in jail. Are you happy now?" Chase asked furiously, tears rolling down his cheeks.

I felt like the worst person in the world. I had no idea. I kind of assumed Chase had some sort of daddy issues, but never did I imagine anything so horrible. I probably just ruined any chance I may have had with Chase now. He might not ever forgive me for this. He was clearly mad at me now.

"I'm so sorry, Chase. I didn't know," I said.

I desperately wanted to hug him. I felt like he could use a hug right about now. However, given as angry as he undoubtedly was with me, he would probably just shove me off. So instead, I stood there awkwardly, wanting to do or say something. But what could I possibly do or say to make any of this better?

Chase sighed. "I know you didn't know. How could you?" Chase asked, softening his voice.

I walked right up to Chase and threw caution to the wind. I hugged him. At first, he was startled, but I was relieved when he allowed me to hug him. I half expected him to shove me off. Then I was all too aware of myself. How long until this hug became weird? How long was too long? I let go of Chase, took a couple steps back, and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"You're the only person I've ever told about my dad," Chase said.

I felt a sense of triumph. It was ridiculous, I know. It's just that Chase had known Koda, Keeper, and Miss Morgan longer. He's even known Shelby longer than he's known me, yet none of them knew. Granted, the way I got it out of him I wasn't particularly proud of…

"Luckily, this all happened before Chloe was even born," Chase added.

Wait a second. How old was Chloe again? 10? 11? I had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know the exact dates when everything that happened, but if this all happened before Chloe was born, and Chase's dad was serving a ten year sentence, did that mean his sentence was almost up? A fierce protectiveness came over me. If Chase's dad thought he could pick up right where he left off with Chase, he had another thing coming.

As I was doing the math, I came to another horrible realization. Chloe was Chase's sister. Not stepsister or half-sister. They had the same parents. If this all happened before Chloe was born, could it have happened while Chase's mom was pregnant with Chloe? Chase did say that his dad beat him and his mom. Maybe that's when Chase's mom reached her breaking point. So not only did Chase's dad abuse Chase who couldn't have been more than eight years old, but he abused his pregnant wife.

"Riley, are you okay, mate? Why aren't you saying anything?" Chase asked.

"How much longer is your dad going to be in prison for?" I questioned.

"I reckon he'll be out any day now."

"Aren't you… _scared_?"

There was a slight hint of a smirk on Chase's face. After everything I had discovered about Chase today, I was starting to see him in another light. I kind of felt like his confidence, or some might say overconfidence, was all an act. I've seen who Chase is underneath all that. I've seen the real Chase. What left me puzzled was why Chase had to put on an act in the first place. What was so wrong with people seeing the more vulnerable side of him like I have witnessed firsthand?

"I'm not the same frightened little boy that my dear old dad could use as his personal punching bag anymore," Chase commented.

Even his response I had doubts about. Even now, he was putting on an act. He had to be somewhat scared of his father, even now. He _had_ to be! I certainly wouldn't fault him for that. Every time Chase referred to his father as "my dear old dad," I could hear the venom in his voice.

"Chase, it's okay if you're afraid. Even a little bit. But don't worry. I won't let your dad hurt you again," I vowed.

It was ironic. This was the first instance where me and Chase couldn't be any different. He loathed his father, and though he wouldn't come out and say it, was scared of him. Me, on the other hand, I missed mine. Since Chase told me about his father, I felt like it was only fair I told him about mine.

"You were right before. I don't talk about my father either," I said.

"It's okay, Riley. You don't have to say anymore on the matter," Chase replied.

"No, I want to. It's only fair. You shared with me. The reason I don't talk about my father is because he's dead. My big brother, Matt, is the man of the house now."

I desperately tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes. What happened next was certainly a surprise, albeit not an unwelcome one.

"I'm sorry, Riley. I told you that you didn't have to talk about this," Chase said as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

Something about this felt…right. I don't know about Chase, but I felt safe in his arms. Almost like we were right where we belonged. I returned the hug, relishing in being so close to Chase. My ear happened to be against his chest, and I inwardly grinned when I could hear his heart race. Was that _my_ doing?

"We should be getting back, yeah?" Chase asked. Did he know that I knew that his heart was racing?

I shook my head, and refused to let go of Chase causing him to laugh.

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This takes place after the episode "Wishing For a Hero." After seeing the episode, I had to do this. Did you see Riley's reaction to Chase's wish? I mean come on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge.**

I shook my head in disbelief. I felt a whirlwind of emotions right about now. I couldn't make heads or tails of what precisely I was feeling. All I knew was that I couldn't believe _that_ is what Chase put on his wish card. If his wish embodied what his heart truly desired, then what did that make me? Chopped liver?

"Are you okay, Riley?" Kendall asked me.

Kendall and Keeper, to my knowledge, were the only other people that knew I liked Chase. However, Keeper wasn't there when this all went down; Kendall was. She gave me a sympathetic look, but I didn't want her sympathy. The only thing I wanted was Chase, but apparently, the feeling wasn't mutual.

"About as well as can be expected, I suppose," I answered.

While true, that was admittedly as vague of an answer as I could muster. That was purely intentional too. I didn't really care to talk about my feelings or thoughts about the matter, especially _to_ someone. No offense to Miss Morgan or anything.

"You know Chase. He can be a bit…oblivious when it comes to other people's feelings. Look at how he teased Shelby for liking the N-Zed Boys," Kendall said.

"Bad example, Miss Morgan. Bad example," I responded.

Therein lied the problem. I was beginning to doubt whether or not Chase was even bi. After all, the wish he put on his wish card was to get the attention of a pretty girl. Like Miss Morgan said, he teased Shelby about liking the N-Zed Boys. He ended up winning concert tickets for her. Need I say more?

"I'm just saying that you should go and talk to him. He probably has no idea that he hurt your feelings or that you're jealous. He's not psychic, you know," Kendall stated.

"I'm not jealous!" I exclaimed.

Was I jealous? That was ridiculous, right? I mean I could care less who Chase flirts with or who flirts with Chase. I just wanted to be the one Chase put on his wish card, but that didn't make me _jealous_ , did it? I mean I don't even get jealous! It's illogical!

"Besides, I shouldn't have to go and tell Chase he did something wrong every time he does something wrong. If I do that, how will he ever learn from his mistakes?" I inquired.

"That's what I'm saying though! Chase probably has no idea that he's even done anything wrong!" Kendall replied.

That certainly wouldn't surprise me. Kendall and I were the brains of this outfit. Even Shelby was smart. Chase, on the other hand, wasn't exactly infamous for his intelligence. Not that he was stupid per se; he just wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

I had been avoiding Chase like the plague. When he came to the base with a broken skateboard and a "broken heart," I was selfishly glad. It served him right. Chase had a tendency to be a bit…dramatic…when it came to girls anyways. His heart probably wasn't even broken.

Even though I was doing my best to avoid Chase, he seemed to be all I could think about. Talk about irritating! The main reason I was avoiding Chase was because I hated confrontations. It was well known that Chase could get under my skin like no one else could. I kind of prided myself on my ability to not allow people to ruffle my feathers. Chase did though, much to my chagrin.

"You haven't told any of the other rangers about me liking Chase, have you?" I asked.

I trusted Kendall. I really did. Still, this confirmation was very much needed, especially right now. One of my biggest worries was how the other rangers would take the news. We were co-workers. We were teammates. We were power rangers. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin the team dynamic.

"Of course I haven't. It's not my secret to tell," she answered, much to my relief.

"Thank you," I found myself saying.

I wanted to tell the other rangers. I really did. However, as with most things, it was all about timing. The timing needed to be just right. I couldn't just take a leap of faith when it came to something as huge as this. It's not that I didn't take risks. I took risks. They were just calculated risks.

"I still can't believe the other rangers bought into the whole wish card thing," Kendall commented.

I too knew better than to believe in such a thing. I didn't believe in magic. I believed in science. I believed in facts and logic. As it turned out, the other rangers' wishes coming true before going bad was all Wish Star's doing anyways. So see? It had nothing to do with magic or wishes!

"Says the person who went and wrote a wish on a wish card herself," I remarked.

"Everyone else's wishes seemed to come true. I just wanted to find a purple ranger," Kendall responded. "Besides, that was before I knew that all the wishes went bad after coming true. If I had known that, I never would have done it to begin with."

I had a feeling I knew what was coming next. An impending sense of dread washed over me. Here it came in three, two, one.

"I bet I know what you would have wished for had you wrote a wish on a wish card," Kendall said, grinning from ear to ear.

"First of all, I wouldn't _ever_ write a wish on a nonsensical thing like a wish card! Second of all…" I started to say before the words caught in my throat.

"Second of all…what?" Kendall asked, snickering.

Was that what I would have put on my wish card though? You know, hypothetically. I mean it's clearly what I wanted, but as the other rangers' wishes had shown, it would have come true before going horribly wrong. That meant the other rangers would know about me and Chase. So you see? I'm not so sure that was a risk I would be willing to take.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter," I said, changing my mind.

"Riley, don't be like that," Kendall replied, in a somewhat scolding manner.

"Don't be like what?"

"Indifferent. You're not fooling me. The fact that you're getting this upset, this jealous…"

"I'm not jealous!"

"…just shows that you care. If you didn't care, this wouldn't bother you, but you do, so…"

I knew Kendall was right. I hated that she was right. I didn't like being wrong, but I knew that I was at this particular juncture. I was just…I don't know what I was. Frustrated? I know Chase and I didn't exactly establish any sort of ground rules…obviously. Chase had free reign to do his Chase thing while I was forced to watch.

"No offense, Miss Morgan, but I think I just want to be alone right now," I said, suddenly finding my feet very interesting.

I didn't see her leave the base, but I could hear her leave. I walked over to turn on my tennis ball machine so that I could practice my swordplay. Back at the ranch, fencing was sort of my escape. It got my mind off whatever happened to be on my mind. It was the only thing that seemed to be able to do that.

However, I couldn't seem to get my mind off Chase. I didn't hit a single ball. With each and every miss, I grew more and more frustrated. I suddenly remembered something Chase had said to me; he told me rather than practicing the same move over and over, I should use my instincts so I would be prepared for any situation. I don't think anything could have prepared me for what happened today. And yet again I'm thinking about Chase! How infuriating!

XXXXX

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the black Energem fly into the charging station. My breath hitched in my throat. My palms got all sweaty. My heart was racing a mile a minute. For a split second I was excited to see Chase before I remembered that I was supposed to be mad at him.

"Oh, I get it. You're giving me the cold shoulder, yeah?" Chase remarked. Was it just me, or did his Kiwi accent seem particularly thick right now?

He's just trying to bait you, Riley! Don't give him the satisfaction! I thought back to what stupid Skater Girl said about Chase's accent being cute, and how she wanted him to keep talking just so she could hear it some more. Though I didn't exactly disagree with her, wait a second. Where was I even going with that train of thought?

"So I take it you're still mad at me?" Chase asked.

Maybe Chase wasn't as oblivious to other people's feelings as Kendall thought. Who was I kidding? The only reason Chase probably knew about me being mad at him was because Kendall went and told him so. I didn't know how I felt about Kendall's…meddling. What was she playing matchmaker or something? Who said I wanted or even needed her help? Chase knowing all on his own that I was mad at him was giving him _way_ too much credit!

"Do you want me to go back there and make another wish on a wish card? One that includes you? Because I'll do it!" Chase exclaimed. He started to make for the exit.

"No! Don't!" I shouted. "Besides, it's not what you wished for first, so it's clearly not what you want the most."

"Is that what you think?"

I noticed Chase start to close the distance between us. Oh crap! He was walking towards me! Why was he walking towards me? Calm down, Riley! Calm down! I could feel my heart pulsate in my temple. My pulse had to have been through the roof right about now. It no doubt had a lot to do with Chase being mere inches away from me. He was so close to me I could smell the musk of his cologne.

"So I take it Kendall told you to talk to me?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't need Kendall to know that you're mad at me. You've kind of been avoiding me all day," Chase pointed out.

"Yet you still probably don't even know or believe that you did anything wrong!"

"I don't."

"Unbelievable!"

Even though he was right there, I couldn't bring myself to even look at Chase right now. He certainly wasn't lacking in confidence, but sometimes I wondered how anyone else could even fit in the same room as Chase, what with his ego being as huge as it was.

"Look. Hear me out, okay?" Chase asked, his voice soft. "I thought you wouldn't want me outing us to the other rangers. Was I wrong to think that?"

"No," I answered begrudgingly.

"Then what did I do that was so wrong?"

"You didn't have to enjoy it so much! And that high five you gave Koda as you were leaving, was that really necessary?"

"You're cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

Whoa! Back up! Did Chase just call me cute? And now I'm blushing. Great! Does Chase know that I'm blushing! Don't let him see you blushing, Riley! Whatever you do, don't let him! Don't make eye contact! And what is with everyone thinking I'm jealous?

"I was just keeping up appearances, mate. Judging from the others' reactions, they bought it hook, line, and sinker," Chase stated.

Then I remembered I was supposed to be mad at Chase. Blushing or no, I raised my eyes so that I was gazing into his gorgeous eyes. No, Riley! You're supposed to be mad at him! M-A-D!

"You honestly expect me to believe that was all an act? I'd hate to burst your bubble, Chase, but you're not _that_ convincing of a liar!" I retorted.

"Believe what you want, Riley. My whole life, everyone has thought I was straight. _You_ even thought I was straight. I must not be as horrible of a liar as you believe, yeah?" Chase replied.

And now Chase was right. First, Kendall, and now Chase. No way was I wrong twice now! What was going on today?

"One of the perks of being bi is you could easily fool people into thinking you are straight," Chase commented.

Only Chase would think that being bi had _any_ perks whatsoever. I, for one, wasn't proud of being gay. It's not something I always wished I would be. It's not something I would wish on anyone. It would be so much easier if I was straight. But if I was, then there definitely would be no hope for me and Chase.

"You doubt how I feel about you? You want to know how I feel about you?" Chase asked.

He cupped my face with his hands. Was this really happening? My body from head to toe was tingling with excitement. He captured my lips in his in a tender kiss. Even though I knew it was coming, it was better than I expected. His lips were soft and velvety, and he was an unbelievable kisser! I felt weak in the knees. This felt so right. He pulled his head back ever so slightly. Our noses were still grazing.

"I don't think I got that. You might have to go ahead and kiss me again," I said playfully.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: I am glad to be done with this chapter. This was actually the third draft. I had completely scrapped the first two because it kept ending up going in a direction I didn't really want it to go.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I honestly didn't even know if people would like this story when I started writing it. Even though I saw that it was getting views, I was still skeptical. Views don't mean that people read it in its entirety. Views don't mean that people even liked it. But then people started reviewing, adding this story to their favorite story list, story alert list, or adding me to their favorite author list or author alert list. So maybe this isn't a waste of time after all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. Believe me, if I did, Chase and Riley would be an official couple.**

"What do you mean you don't know where Chase is? You were supposed to be with him!" I screamed, frantic.

There had been a battle on two different fronts, so we split up into two groups. I knew I should have stuck with Chase! Tyler, Shelby, Ivan, and I formed one group. Chase, Koda, and Prince Phillip formed the second group.

"We must have gotten separated," Prince Phillip responded.

"You think?" I retorted.

In the back of my head, I knew that I shouldn't be angry with Koda and Prince Phillip. It's just that I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. No one seemed to know where he was. He wasn't answering his Dino Com. Well, maybe if I check again…

"Chase? Chase, come in. Do you copy? Chase? Chase!" I shouted into my Dino Com.

Why wasn't he answering? There were only two possible reasons why he wouldn't answer. The first was illogical. The second I desperately hoped wasn't the case. Either he was ignoring us, or he _couldn't_ answer us. The only reasons he couldn't answer was if he was hurt…or worse. I shook my head. No! I can't think like that! He was okay! He had to be!

"Sir Chase is a valiant warrior. I'm sure he's okay," Ivan tried to reassure me.

"Then why does no one seem to know where he is? Why isn't he answering his Dino Com?" I hollered back.

My eyes were stinging with tears. My hands wouldn't stop shaking. My heart felt like it would beat right out of my chest it was beating so fast and so hard. I felt bile start to rise in my throat. This was physically making me ill.

"Riley, we'll find him. It's going to be okay," Tyler said.

"You don't know that!" I yelled back.

It was moments like these that I hated being so skeptical and pessimistic. It's not like I _wanted_ something bad to have happened to Chase. I just couldn't stop my mind from going there though.

"Koda, Prince Phillip, where did you see Chase last? Let's retrace your steps. He couldn't have gone far," Shelby stated.

XXXXX

We went to where they had last seen Chase and searched there. When we were done with that, we checked the vicinity. We kept coming up empty-handed though. With each and every second that passed by, I grew more and more worried.

"Kendall…find…Chase?" Koda asked, holding up his Dino Com.

"I'm not getting anything either," she answered, her voice carefully neutral.

We all knew what we were getting ourselves into when we decided to become power rangers. We all knew that there was a possibility we might lose our lives in some battle. In the history of power rangers, unfortunately, a power ranger dying wasn't unheard of, rare as it may be. It was naïve for any of us to believe that good would _always_ triumph over evil.

I suddenly thought of Chase's little sister, Chloe. What if she never got to see her big brother again? The last time we were in New Zealand, Chase wasn't able to see his family. He never got to say goodbye. No! Stop talking like that, Riley! You can't think like that! Chase is fine! You'll see.

"Are you sure this is where you last saw Chase?" I demanded.

"Me…think…so," Koda replied.

"You think? Or you know? Which is it, Koda?"

Tyler grabbed me by the arm.

"Riley, calm down," Tyler urged.

"Don't tell me to calm down! How would you feel if it was Shelby that was missing?" I replied.

Tyler chuckled nervously while Shelby's cheeks flushed red.

Wait a second. Did I just compare me and Chase to Tyler and Shelby? They didn't even know about me and Chase! Well, they did now! Smooth, Riley. Real smooth. That's when I noticed the others look at me, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Not that…what I meant was…are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help look?" I asked, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

It was hard to get a good read on them especially when I was doing everything I could to _not_ look at them right now, but they seemed…okay…with the idea of me and Chase. Maybe a tad surprised, but when I envisioned this scenario unfolding in my head, it was always worse than this, much worse.

"Chase? Chase!" I called out.

A chorus of "Chase" filled the air. I didn't understand. It was like he had vanished into thin air or something. But that was impossible, right? There had to be something that indicated Chase was here! And if it was as I feared, and he was hurt…or worse, then there would be…signs of that too.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something on the ground. I walked over to it, knelt down, and touched it with my index finger. I rubbed the warm, sticky substance between my index finger and thumb, and it was crimson in color. Blood.

"No!" I gasped in horror.

I was vaguely aware of the others joining me. I knew it! Chase was hurt! And if he was bleeding, the question now became how bad were his injuries? How long had he been bleeding? How big was the wound? Was he even still alive?

"It doesn't mean this is Chase's blood," Tyler said.

"Right, because it's perfectly normal to come across bloody grass," I replied sarcastically.

"Tyler's right. It could be animal blood for all we know," Shelby commented.

Of course _she_ would agree with Tyler! That didn't surprise me in the slightest!

"Oh, and I suppose it's just a coincidence that this isn't far from where Koda and Prince Phillip last saw Chase?" I retorted.

"Sir Riley, I believe what Sir Tyler and Lady Shelby are saying is that we shouldn't assume the worst," Ivan chimed in.

Ivan defending Tyler and Shelby didn't really surprise me either. Even though we were all on the same team, there were distinct groups within our team. Tyler, Shelby, and Ivan were pretty much one group. Koda and Prince Phillip was another. Koda and Chase were another. Chase and I were another.

"It. Go. This. Way," Koda said, leading the way.

We followed the trail of blood. One moment, like the point of origin, it was on grass. The next it would be on some leaves or a tree branch or a rock. It would have been more comforting if the trail got smaller the longer we followed it, but that wasn't the case. In fact, it did the complete opposite. The longer we followed the trail, the more worried I became because it started to become more frightening how much blood was lost.

I hated the metallic scent of blood that constantly seemed to bombard my nostrils. It was like it was the only thing I could smell anymore.

When we first started the search for Chase, the sun was out. We had been searching for so long that it was about to set. It sat right on the horizon. Had it really been that long?

Somehow I knew, I just knew that we would find Chase at the end of this trail. I wasn't sure what shape he would be in, but it was like I could sense he was nearby. I knew Shelby had been wrong. I knew it hadn't been animal blood. There was no way an animal could have lost this much blood. A human, on the other hand…

"Chase? Chase!" I cried out, each cry more desperate than the one preceding it.

Right where the trail of blood ended, a figure was prone on the ground. Oh no! I recognized the black shirt. I recognized the watch. I recognized the dark hair. No! No, no, no, no, no! It can't be! It couldn't be! Tell me this isn't true! This can't be true!

"Chase!" I screamed, rushing to his side.

I collapsed to my knees next to Chase. I placed two shaking fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. I waited. I waited some more. Come on, Chase! Come on! Don't you die on me! Don't you dare! As I was waiting to find a pulse, I noticed how pale he was. He was as white as a sheet. I mean it made sense given how much blood he undoubtedly lost, but it was still not a sight I particularly cared to see.

I looked him up and down. All that blood had to come from _somewhere_ , but where? Then I saw it. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they somehow managed to. There was a gaping wound right above where his heart was. Did he get stabbed through the…heart?

"Oh my God!" Shelby exclaimed, seeing Chase for the first time.

"Guys, I'm not getting a pulse!" I shouted.

"Chase?" Koda said, his voice sounding as small as I had ever heard his voice sound before.

I did the only thing that came to mind. It didn't matter that the others were watching. All that mattered was doing everything I possibly could to save Chase. I had to give Chase CPR. I started giving him chest compressions. I tilted his head back, noting the soot all over his face, marring his handsome features. I pinched the bridge of his nose, and proceeded to give him mouth-to-mouth.

Come on, Chase! Come on! Don't you do this to me! Don't you leave me! You can't leave me! I don't know what I'd do without you! What am I supposed to do without you? Please be okay! Please!

I don't even know how long I had been giving Chase CPR. The seconds, minutes, whatever all seemed to blur together. I was vaguely aware of someone's hand on my shoulder. I wasn't even sure whose hand it was. I didn't even bother looking to see.

"He's gone, Riley," Tyler said. It _would_ be Tyler.

Tears streamed down my face, blurring my vision. I continued to give Chase CPR anyways. It wasn't too late! I could still save him! I had to at least try!

I felt myself being restrained. I felt myself being tugged away from Chase's lifeless body. I was pretty sure Koda was trying to restrain me. Maybe it was Tyler, Ivan, and Prince Phillip too. I don't know, and I don't care. I wasn't going to leave Chase, but they could certainly _try_ to make me!

I balled my hands up into fists, and pounded on Chase's chest while I was still within reach. "Damn it, Chase! Wake up!"

I barely heard Shelby sob and sniffle in the background. I was pretty sure there were at least two people trying to pull me away from Chase.

"Stop it! Let me go! I have to save him!" I pleaded.

XXXXX

I sat up in bed, ramrod straight. My t-shirt stuck to my torso. I was dripping with sweat. My heart was racing.

"Chase!" I shouted.

Wait a second. How did I end up in my bed? The last thing I remembered was being pulled away from Chase. Chase! Where was Chase? Was that a nightmare or was that real? Tell me that didn't _really_ happen! There was an ache in my heart as I remembered Chase's lifeless body lying in the grass, a gaping hole in his chest.

I had to see him. I had to see him with my own eyes. Nightmare, reality, whatever it was, I had to see Chase. What would I see when I saw him? Was all that was? A nightmare? It seemed so real though. Not that I _wanted_ it to be real! Believe me, I didn't.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I didn't think it was physiologically possible for a heart to beat any faster. I couldn't erase the image of Chase from my mind. Pale, unmoving, covered in soot. If I had got there sooner…If he and I hadn't split up…

Chase was a power ranger before any of the rest of us. I wondered what he thought when Keeper and Miss Morgan first sought him out after bonding to his black Energem. He didn't even acquire his Energem like the rest of us did. He was _given_ it, for saving a cat no less. I remember getting a good laugh when Moana first told us the story.

Would I ever be able to see Chase again? Would I never hear his Kiwi accent? Would I never see his smile? Or hear his laugh? Did I just miss my chance? I should have just sucked it up, and come out of the closet. Would Chase and I never be able to do any of the things that couples typically do? No. What are you saying, Riley? That wasn't real! It was just a nightmare! There's no way that was real!

I put two fingers to my lips. I thought back to our last kiss. I could almost still feel Chase's lips on mine. Would I never experience that again? How did that feel again? What if I forgot?

I wasn't even sure what time it was. Day? Night? Time was irrelevant anyways. I was still trying to get a grasp on what was real and what wasn't. If what had happened _actually_ happened, how much time had passed since then? I thought I agreed none of that was real? What happened to that, Riley?

I finally arrived at Chase's room. There he was lying in his bed. Though it was dark, I could make out the rise and fall of his chest as he slumbered. I could hear the sound of his faint snoring. Oh thank goodness! Chase was okay! I knew it! That had just been a nightmare! For the first time in what seemed like ages, I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

But…was it a nightmare? There was one more thing I had to do just to be certain. I climbed into bed next to him. I turned on the lamp next to his bed. I cringed, afraid that would wake him. How would I explain being in bed with him if he woke? Luckily, he didn't. My cheeks heated up as I lifted up Chase's shirt. With my free hand, I snaked my hand up to his chest. I started to feel his chest, hoping not to find a gaping hole in it anymore. Forget explaining why I was in bed with him, how would I explain _groping_ Chase should he wake?

No hole. It was a nightmare. Okay, turn the light off, get out of bed, and get out of here before Chase wakes, Riley! I got out of there like a bat out of a cave after turning the lamp off. I braced my back against the wall outside of Chase's room. My cheeks still felt warm and my pulse was still rapid. But Chase was okay, and that's all that mattered.

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge.**

I checked my watch. _Again_. Chase was late. Not that I was particularly surprised. When was Chase ever on time? The thing was he wore a watch too! You would think he would be a tad more punctual, but no! Maybe his watch was intentionally behind. Yeah, that's probably it. If anyone ever got mad at him for being late, Chase would no doubt just be his charming self and talk in his Kiwi accent, and all would be forgiven.

Even though I knew it was just a nightmare I had last night, the longer I waited for Chase, the more worried I became. Is it possible to have a dream within a nightmare? Or is that too inconceivable? Who am I kidding? Anymore, I don't believe _anything_ is inconceivable. I always believed dinosaurs to be extinct, yet our zords are perfectly sentient beings.

I was filled with more than just worry however. I was also filled with annoyance and irritation. If Chase thought he could just waltz in here whenever he pleased, then he had another thing coming. I was going to give him a piece of my mind. He best believe it. Leave it to Chase to be the only one I could be simultaneously worried and annoyed at.

The door to the museum's maintenance supply closet opened, and Chase appeared. My relief dissipated as soon as it had come. He had a perplexed look on his face, and a smile tugged on the corner of his mouth. What did he think was so funny?

"Interesting choice of a meeting place, yeah?" Chase quipped.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I demanded.

"The same time it was yesterday, but twenty-four hours later."

I glared daggers at Chase. He ducked behind his skateboard, which he held up as a shield.

"Not in a joking mood today. Got it," Chase noted out loud.

"I've been waiting for you for an hour!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry? I…"

"Do you have a good excuse?"

"Not really, no."

"Then I don't want to hear it!"

I hated to admit it, but Chase looked kind of adorable hiding behind his skateboard. Did he honestly think that would protect him from me? In spite of everything, I chuckled.

"I'm glad _someone_ finds humor in this," Chase remarked.

"Are you really _that_ afraid of me?" I asked.

"Do you _want_ me to be?"

Wait a second. Why did I ask Chase here again? I got sidetracked. Big time. I noticed he was peering at me over his skateboard. Oh, right. He probably was waiting for me to answer. What was the question again? Oh yeah!

"If being scared of me gets you here faster, then I'm all for it," I answered.

"I'm so confused," Chase commented.

I burst out laughing. Surprised by the sheer volume of my outburst, I clamped a hand over my mouth. That didn't stop me from snickering though. Chase wasn't sure what to make of my odd behavior either. He was looking at me like I had sprouted a pair of wings or something.

"Anyways, so I decided to meet here because it was out of the way, so we could talk freely. Besides, no one hardly ever comes in here anyways, so we really don't have to worry about any interruptions," I explained.

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?" Chase said, wagging his eyebrows.

Was it hot in here? Or was it just Chase? Me? Whatever! Please tell me I'm not blushing… _again_! If not, then why did my cheeks suddenly feel so warm? I wonder what Chase thinks of me blushing all the time when I'm around him? On second thought, I really don't want to know.

"Not… _that_!" I exclaimed, fiercely embarrassed now.

I highly doubted that Chase knew I was still a virgin. It really wasn't too surprising considering how I've never even been in a relationship before. I mean how could I…when I've never… Chase probably wasn't a virgin anymore. Sure he's never been in a relationship before either, but he also strikes me as the kind of guy that doesn't think you need to be in a relationship to do… _that_.

"Earth to Riley!" Chase said, waving his hand in front of my face in an attempt to get my attention.

I blinked my eyes once. Twice. Three times.

"Where did you go just now?" Chase asked.

"It doesn't matter!" I replied a bit more harshly than I intended.

Chase held his hands up innocently. What was with my mood swings today? No wonder why Chase was so confused by me. I was confused by myself too!

"So…what are we doing here anyways?" Chase asked.

"I just…" I started to say. Had to make sure you were okay.

Chase walked up to me, and took my hands in his. I would say that I was surprised by the gesture, but really, I wasn't. I've come to expect this sort of thing from Chase. He was more fearless than I was. He didn't _do_ discreet.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me, Riley," Chase said.

I believed him too. Chase was one of probably two people in my life that I felt like I could bare my soul to without receiving any sort of judgment. I just wish I knew in advance how he would react to what he wanted me to tell him; what I was about to tell him. If it wasn't favorable, then I wouldn't even bother. Here goes nothing, Riley.

"I had a nightmare last night," I blurted out.

"Oh," was all Chase could say.

That was it? I told him I had a nightmare, and he says, 'Oh?' I was right about the whole no judgment thing, but I expected more than a one-word response! What made me think this was a good idea again? Seriously, what was I thinking?

"I mean that's all it was, Riley. A nightmare. It's over now. It wasn't real," Chase stated.

"I know, but still, you _died_ in my nightmare!" I exclaimed.

Chase took one of my hands and placed it against his cheek. He took my other hand, and put it over his chest so that I could feel his strong heartbeat.

"Do I seem dead to you right here, right now?" Chase asked.

"No, but my nightmare doesn't scare you?" I replied.

"Riley, we're power rangers. Dying isn't in the job description, but it's a very real possibility. Same thing goes with police, firefighters, and those in the military."

"Yes, but does death _scare_ you?"

"I'm not without fear, yeah? Still I choose not to live my life in fear. Riley, do you know how many bones I've broken, how many times I've been injured skateboarding? If I let fear control me, I wouldn't be as good of a skater as I am."

I didn't particularly care for Chase talking about him getting hurt skateboarding. For that matter, I didn't particularly care for the thought of Chase being hurt, period.

"I just…I don't want to lose you. I _can't_ lose you!" I responded.

"I kind of figured that if any of us were going to die, it would be me," Chase admitted.

"Chase! Why would you say something like that?"

"I guess it's because how I got my Energem is so different than how the rest of you got your Energems. You all found yours. Most of you had to face Fury or a monster or a saber-toothed tiger. How did I get mine? Moana gave it to me for rescuing her kitty! I was _given_ mine, Riley. I was the only ranger who was _given_ their Energem. I always figured if I did… _die_ …I gave it my best shot."

How did this conversation take such a turn for the worse? Now Chase was talking about dying? Now he was talking about some of his insecurities. How come he never told me any of this before? I had no idea he felt this way at all.

"Chase, it doesn't matter how you came across your Energem. If you weren't worthy, the Energem wouldn't have chosen you, but it _did_! That should tell you all you need to know! Besides, you're an amazing ranger!" I told him.

Chase had his back to me, and we were no longer holding hands. I wasn't sure what to make of all of this. I know Chase was only human too, but I thought he was too confident in himself to be insecure.

"You're just saying that, Riley. While that is sweet of you, it doesn't make it true. When you get down to it, I'm not as well-rounded as the rest of you rangers. I'm not a great swordsman like you or Ivan. I rely heavily on my long-range attacks. I mean when have you ever seen me use a Dino Saber? I can't lead like Tyler. I'm not as strong as Koda. I'm not as smart as you, Shelby, or Miss Morgan." Chase said glumly.

"Chase, stop it! You're second-in command!" I exclaimed.

"I don't think a pecking order has been established. Even if it had, you are overestimating my position. You guys wouldn't follow me into battle. Heck, _I_ wouldn't follow me into battle!"

I was starting to think that Chase being so…accepting…of dying in my nightmare wasn't due to indifference, but rather, in Chase's mind, an inevitability. I hated how Chase was giving himself so little credit.

"Sometimes, I wish I had never told Keeper and Miss Morgan yes when they recruited me. I should have just stuck with what I knew. I never should have left New Zealand, my mom, and Chloe," Chase said somberly.

"But then you would never have met me," I said, nudging Chase with my elbow playfully.

Even though I hated the way Chase was talking about himself, he was showing that he was human; he was showing a more…vulnerable…side. I found myself even more attracted to Chase now that I knew he had a sensitive side too.

"Sorry, mate. I didn't mean for this talk to get so heavy," Chase said, smiling slightly even though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Chase was _apologizing_ to me for baring his soul? How did that make _any_ sense? Did he not want me to see this side of him? Has _anyone_ ever seen this side of him before? Did they even know it existed? Before today, I didn't.

"How long have you felt this way…about being a ranger, I mean?" I asked.

"I've _always_ felt this way, Riley. You can even ask Miss Morgan. When she and Keeper came to New Zealand in search of me, I told them they must have made some sort of mistake. There was no way I was power ranger material," Chase answered. "As hard as it was to leave my mom, it was a million times harder to leave Chloe. You probably don't understand, being the youngest in your family, but when you have a younger sibling, you do everything you can to protect them and make them happy. My leaving did not make her happy. I'm the worst brother."

"No you're not! Like you said, you're protecting her! You're protecting Chloe _and_ your mom! You're helping save the world!"

I didn't get to spend a whole lot of time with Chloe when she visited Amber Beach, but from what I could tell, she and Chase were _extremely_ close. It was clear she looked up to Chase. She practically worshipped the ground he walked on. It definitely wasn't like that with me and my brother, Matt. Don't get me wrong. I loved Matt. We're brothers. We're family. We kind of have to love one another. But Matt and I weren't as close as Chase and Chloe were. I certainly didn't worship the ground Matt walked on. Even though Matt wasn't _that_ much older than me, he had taken on more of a father role in my life.

I grabbed Chase by his shoulders, and turned him around so that he was facing me. I could see the tear tracks on his face. Had he been _crying_? It was official; I couldn't be more attracted to Chase than I was in that moment. I cupped his face with my hands, and kissed him. My encouraging words weren't getting the job done, so I had to come up with a Plan B. The only other thing I could think of in such short notice was well, _this_.

This definitely wasn't our first kiss. But this one wasn't any less special. In fact, each kiss seemed to be better than the one before it, and the thing was there hadn't been a lousy kiss yet. Not that that was going to happen as great of a kisser as Chase was. However, this particular kiss was all me. I certainly hoped it wasn't lousy. Seeing how I was still kissing Chase, I wasn't exactly giving him a chance to speak on the matter.

I had to stop the kiss because I was starting to have difficulty breathing. Damn you, oxygen!

"Wow!" Chase said, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Right. No more talk like that, mister. Do I make myself clear?" I said in the best authoritative tone I could manage.

"Did you just call me 'mister?'"

"Maybe. What of it?"

Chase chuckled. I rolled my eyes, annoyed. He was always laughing at me. Okay, maybe not _always_ , but he sure did laugh at me a lot. I guess I kind of had it coming though. I mean I _did_ call him 'mister.' Did I really just say that? Who even says something like that? One good thing came out of this though. Chase was laughing. I rather have Chase laughing at me than beating himself up over being in his mind a horrible ranger.

"So _that_ is all it takes for you to kiss me, eh?" Chase commented, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You're terrible," I replied, shaking my head despite the smile that tugged on the corners of my lips.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has supported this story, no matter what form the support came in. What did everyone think of the season finale?**


End file.
